Her Back
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: We have the same hair color, same eyes color, we look like, yes we twins! Stella is my twin sister, and she strong elegant Fleuret Lady. I want like her, but its so hard. Why this is happen to me? Why I cant be like her?/StellaLunafreya/RnR/LunafreyaPov


Her Back

Square Enix©Final Fantasy Versus XIII aka Final Fantasy XV

.

 **Stella Nox Fleuret**

 **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret**

 **.**

Ia memiliki rambut yang sama sepertiku, ia memiliki mata yang sama sepertiku, ia memiliki wajah yang sama sepertiku. Ya, kami sama, namun kami berbeda. Aku bukanlah dirinya, dan diriku bukanlah dia. Kami berbeda, namun kami memiliki fisik yang sama.

Namaku adalah Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, panggil aku Luna! Aku adalah seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan besar bernama Tenebrae. Tenebrae dipimpin oleh sebuh dinasti yang rajanya berasal dari keluarga Fleuret sejak turun temurun. Keluarga Fleuret pada generasi setelah Ayahku tidak memiliki seorang putra untuk dijadikan Raja, karena itu suatu hari nanti, salah satu dari kami akan menggantikan Ayah memimpin kerajaan sebagai ratu.

Ya, kami!

Aku dan saudari kembarku, Stella!

Stella Nox Fleuret!

Salah satu dari kami, suatu hari lah yang akan menggantikan Ayah.

Walau memiliki fisik yang sama, aku dan Stella memiliki satu perbedaan nyata bagai langit dan bumi. Berbeda dengan Stella yang sejak awal dikaruniai ketegasan yang diturunkan Ayah dan Kakek, serta keanggunan dari Ibu. Stella juga salah satu dari orang-orang yang dipilih sang _Etro_.

 _The Chosen one by Etro..._

 _The Soul who can see the 'light'..._

Karena Stella istimewa!

Berbeda denganku yang hanya bisa diam dan tak memiliki apapun yang bisa dibanggakan. Aku hanyalah gadis pendiam yang lebih sering mengikuti kursus ketatanan kerajaan daripada berlatih pedang seperti Stella.

Saat aku tengah belajar membuat hidangan minum teh, Stella telah berlatih mahir menunggangi _chocobo._

Saat aku tengah menguasai resep-resep dan persiapan untuk acara minum teh, aku menemukan Stella telah belajar bertarung menggunakan senjatanya sendiri.

Terkadang aku merasa iri kepada Stella, aku ingin sepertinya yang bisa bebas berbuat apapun semaunya. Menjadi dirinya yang bisa melakukan apapun. Berbeda denganku yang hanya mampu terkunkung dalam peraturan kerajaan, diatur dalam segala hal. Ditekan untuk melakukan apapun dalam batas keanggunan.

Aku sendiri tahu Stella juga mempelajari apa yang sudah kupelajari, namun ia berbeda. Ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sempurna... bagaimana bisa?!

Stella adalah gambaran ketegasan dan kekuatan seorang perempuan Fleuret. Dibalik tingkah tegasnya yang selalu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut, ia juga menyimpan keanggunan yang membuatnya bagai seorang putri yang sempurna, ya, Stella adalah cermin kesempurnaan seorang putri Fleuret.

Hal itu membuatku merasa tak berarti... apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah aku bisa seperti Stella?

.

.

Stella mengerjab tak mengerti, ia mengintip dari balik pintu kamarku. Aku tengah menunduk lesu di depan cermin rias di kamarku, rambut ponytail dengan kepangan melingkar milikku nampak berantakan dengan anak-anak rambut yang mencuat ke segala sisi. Stella tak mampu menahan senyumnya, ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarku dan membuatku menatapnya dengan senyuman tanpa semangat.

"Masih memikirkan tentang pertunangan itu?" gurau Stella. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak juga... tapi..." elakku.

Stella hanya terkikik kecil kemudian menyetil kepalaku pelan. Aku mendesis, merasa jengah atas perbuatan kembaranku.

"Ck, kebiasaan!" cetusku. Stella melemparkan senyuman jahil.

"Jadi...?" Stella nampak menggantungkan ucapannya, aku melemparkan tatapan tak bersemangat.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan itu..." ucapku kemudian dengan nada mengambang. "Tapi aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Ayah!" aku pun mendesah lelah, menatap Stella muram. Stella mengerutkan alisnya dan tersenyum.

Stella menggeleng pelan. Ia menahan bahuku lembut dan menatap mata yang sama dengan miliknya itu sungguh-sungguh, "kau tak perlu risau memikirkannya! Ayah bilang salah satu dari Putri Fleuret yang akan bertunangan dengan laki-laki itu. Aku akan menggantikanmu, aku akan meminta kepada Ayah agar aku saja yang menjalani pertunangan itu!" hibur Stella.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, namun Stella melemparkan senyum penuh keyakinan, aku sendiri tak bisa menahan senyum kelegaan dari bibirku. Aku mengangguk senang dan memeluk saudariku erat.

"Stella, terima kasih!" pekikku gembira, Stella membalas pelukanku dengan anggukan lembut.

Semuanya bermula sekitar dua hari yang lalu, ketika tiba-tiba Ayah memberitahu kami berdua bahwa salah satu dari kami akan ditunangkan dengan seorang Pangeran dari kerajaan lain. Ayah belum memberi tahu siapa lelaki itu dan dari mana kerajaannya berasal. Namun Ayah berani menjamin bahwa lelaki yang akan menjadi calon tunangan yang dipilihnya bukanlah pria sembarangan.

Dan diantara kami berdua, Ayah tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pertunangan itu padaku. Aku yang tak siap tak bisa menolak karena aku sendiri tak terbiasa menolak segala perintah yang diberikan Ayah.

Tapi berbeda dengan Stella, entah bagaimana bisa. Kewajiban pertunangan yang sebelumnya dibebankan Ayah padaku akhirnya beralih pada Stella. Aku bisa bernafas lega, walau dalam hati aku merasa bersalah pada saudariku. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini, Stella seharusnya tidak menjalani pertunangan ini, namun ia bersedia menggantikanku.

.

Pesta telah dimulai, istana Fleuret nampak ramai dengan banyaknya tamu-tamu penting yang datang dari berbagai penjuru negeri. Aku tadinya bersama Stella di tempat ini, namun Ayah tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk menunggu seseorang di dekat lukisan sang Etro. Suasana pesta masih ramai seperti biasanya. Akupun memperhatikan Stella dari jauh, saudariku sungguh cantik dengan gaun putih miliknya. Gaun yang mirip seperti gaun milikku, hanya saja gaun Stella memiliki layer-layer segitiga di bawahnya, juga ia mengenakan wedges berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat elegan.

Untuk tatanan rambut, aku menggunakan gaya rambutku yang biasa, ponytail dengan kepangan melinkar di kepalaku. Sementara Stella lebih nyaman dengan rambut terurai sepunggungnya, gaya poni kami sama sehingga terkadang orang-orang susah membedakan antara aku dan Stella.

Beberapa menit terus berlalu, dan kulihat Stella masih sendirian di dekat lukisan _Etro_ , aku menghela nafas dan melangkah mendekat. Berniat menghampirinya, namun tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari sisi barat ruangan pesta. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya nampak riang dengan pesta mulai panik dan berhamburan ke segala arah. Stella nampak membeliak, ia menatapku panik dan segera melesat menubrukku hingga tubuh kami berdua terpelanting di lantai yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang berserakan.

Sedetik kemudian rentetan tembakan terlepas di atas kami, aku memejamkan mataku erat, kalut! Sementara Stella segera mengambil posisi berlutut dan berbalik menatap sengit sekelompok prajurit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kami. Aku memegang bahu Stella erat, aku benar-benar takut jika kami akan terbunuh di tempat ini.

Namun Stella hanya menatapku sekilas dengan anggukan tegas, meyakinkanku bahwa kami akan selamat. Aku tak mengerti, sampai Stella tiba-tiba menutup matanya erat dan bersamaan dengan cahaya kuning dengan pola Etro tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kami. Sinar keemasannya menyilaukan dari arah pandang yang begitu dekat dari mataku.

Dan tiba-tiba debu-debu keemasan berkumpul di tangan kanan Stella. Kemudian sebuah pedang emas muncul. Aku hanya bisa terpaku, inikah _Golden Rapier_? Senjata yang sejak dulu dimiliki para putri Fleuret? Dan Stella memilikinya? Bagaimana bisa?

Stella tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku untuk mundur, ia menoleh sekilas dan menatapku serius. "Lunafreya, mundurlah! Aku akan membereskan mereka dalam sekejap!" perintahnya. Aku hanya meneguk ludah dan melangkah beberapa jengkal untuk mencari jarak teraman.

Ini pertama kalinya saat aku melihat Stella bertarung, ia dengan langkah anggun mendekati para prajurit bersenjata itu. Dan entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba sosoknya menghilang, melesat dan membantai satu persatu prajurit-prajurit tersebut hingga mereka semua tumbang. Gerakannya begitu tak terduga, begitu anggun dan lembut namun mematikan.

Aku hanya melihat kilatan berwarna kuning yang melesat dan kemudian Stella sudah berpindah posisi dalam jarak aman di mana ia bisa melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Aku takjub, aku tak menyangka Stella sekuat ini. Aku hanya bisa mengigit bibir ketika mengingat aku hanya bisa terdiam di sini tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Aku tak bisa berjalan di samping Stella, aku hanya bisa berjalan di belakangnya, memperhatikan punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Kenapa aku tak bisa seperti Stella? Kenapa?

Ketika Stella tengah bertarung. Aku tak menyadari bahwa sesosok pria tengah berjalan mengendap di belakangku, tiba-tiba saja ia membekapku dan membawamu pergi dari Stella. Aku hanya bisa meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri, namun tidak berhasil. Yang bisa kutangkap untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pria itu membawaku masuk ke dalam airship adalah Stella yang berlari mengejarku dengan tangan yang berusaha meraih tanganku.

Namun ia tak berhasil.

Stella, maafkan aku yang tak berguna ini...

Maafkan aku...

.

.

 **Masih sedih sama keputusan SE yang tiba-tiba menghapus Stella dari list Chara FFXV, dan menggantikannya dg Lunafreya, dan walau secara fisik ternyata Luna dan Stella sama aja. (Lol) jadi gue lebih milih Stella lebih baik jd kembarannya Lunafreya. Btw, karena SE belum menunjukkan trailer/clue soal kepribadian Luna, maka Luna gue bikin sesuai kesan yg gue tangkep di trailer FFXV. Dan sepertinya itu 180' beda banget dg karakter Stella.**

 **Karakter Stella sudah bisa disimpulkan dari trailer FFVsXiii yang sudah beredar, jadi gue pake karakter yg bs gue tangkap dr trailer tsb untuk Stella. :D oh ya, Stella adalah sosok saudari yang akan melindungi Luna apapun yang terjadi, jadi mungkin kalau gue sempet bikin sekuelnya dan SE masih juga belum ngasih clue soal kepribadian dan skill Luna, maka Luna akan tergantung banget sama Stella.**

 **Fic ini gue persembahkan buat diri gue yang masih berusaha menerima keberadaan Luna sbg pengganti Stella. (TTATT)**

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **Kazama Sakura**


End file.
